bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 174 (Remember This)
Plot While getting ready for Christmas Molly shows Zach and Leah the memories they had. Production The Grand Christmas Grand Finale Trivia The Similar Instrumental"It's a Beautiful Lovely Wonderful Day" played during the montage of Funtime and at the end of the episode Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah coming in the Guppies's house.) * Molly: "Hey guys.Welcome to Bubbletucky.Happy holidays." * Zach: "Happy holidays to you Molly." * Leah: "I can't believe it's Christmas Eve." * Molly: "This is our annual Guppy Scout home where we do so many things when we're together." (The Genies magically poof out Hot Chocolate.) * Zach: "Hot Chocolate." * Leah: "With marshmallows and whip cream with chocolate sprinkles." * Molly: "Things have been so much fun.Happiness is a warm friend.I've had a very special friendship with my genies.Everyone else does to.Take and look and you'll love it." (The montage of Compassion and Friendship begins.) * Molly: "Whoa." * All: (Laughter). * Molly: "You're welcome Butterscotch." (The next clip shows the guppies on Friendship Day.) * Chloe: "And everyone knows a thing or two when you're best genie friends with Molly." * Glimmer: "Whenever wishes like this come true we'll always be Best Genie Friends Forever like you." * Molly: "Aw you guys are the best genies ever." * Gil: "Especially on Friendship Day." * Zach: "Yeah." * Leah: "And nothing beats Best Genie Friends." (The next clip shows Molly and her friends catching the Genies with the nets.) * Molly: "Few seconds awesome." * Genies: "Molly." * Molly: "Glimmer Chloe you guys made it." (The next clip shows Molly and her friends catching Zach and Leah with the nets.) * Molly: "A couple of seconds.Impressive." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Zach Leah you guys made it." * Gil: "We're so worried about you guys." (The next clip shows Molly telling something to her genies.) * Molly: "Ya see Genies we've been Best Genie Friends for a long time.I thought it was time we celebrate Friendship Day.With some Friendship Day lockets." * Leah: "Well Rupert may have caused trouble during our adventure." * Zach: "But he forgot one thing this far in life." * Molly: "Nothing beats Best Genie Friends." (The next clip shows the guppies singing their song at the concert in Mount-Guppy-More.) * Oona: (Sings)"Orca whales." * Deema: (Sings)"Arctic fox." * Nonny: (Sings)"Caribou and." * Goby: (Sings)"Sled dogs." * Gil: (Sings)"On top of the world where everything's white." * Molly: (Sings)"This is the Arctic life." (The last clip shows Molly giving Zach and Leah their Christmas gift.) * Molly: "It's a scrapbook of photos from all our adventures together.My friends and I started it but they're still more adventures going on soon." (The montage of Compassion and Friendship end.) * Molly: "Love is all around us.Time to move on to something else.What else is there to remember." * Zach: "Funtime." * Leah: "We had lots of fun during our adventures." * Molly: "Fun is the best.Take a look and you'll have fun." (The montage of Funtime begins.) * Molly: "This is awesome." (The next clip shows Zach,Leah and the Genies getting on their magic carpet.) * All: "Yahoo." (The next clip shows Zach and Leah getting an idea.) * Zach: "Leah that's it.It's just like the playground.We can get across the trench if we swing across these vines." * Leah: "I never thought of that." * Zach: "Lean back like this." * Leah: "Ready to get to the cave." * Zach: "You bet I'm ready." * Leah: "Then 1,2,3 Genie go." (They swung across the trench with the vines.) * Both: "Awesome.Alright.Go,Go,Go.Yeah." (The next clip shows the genies finding another way in.) * Chloe: "There it is." * Glimmer: "Whoa." * Chloe: "Amazing right." * Glimmer: "Hurry." (Chloe gets in and the twin sister Genies begin to slid down.) * Genies: "Zahara Zlam.Alright.Yeah.This is great." (The next clip shows Zach and Leah discovering something that's glowing.) * Zach: "Hey Leah.Check it out." * Leah: "It's one of the Guppy Scout Secret Escape Tunnel.The Genies must've found it for us." * Zach: "What a coincidence." * Leah: "What are we waiting for." * Zach: "Fun rides and fun adventures here we come." * Leah: "Ready for fun." * Zach: "You bet I'm ready.1,2,3 Genie Go." * Leah: "Alright." (Zach and Leah jumped for fun and they begin to slide down.) * Both: "Whee(Laughs)Whoo-hoo." (The last clip shows the guppies on their hot air balloon.) * Goby: "Oh no guys look our balloon is losing air." * Boris: "What now." * Julia: "Things we're going just like I thought it would be and now this happens." * Oona: "What are we gonna do now.We're going down." * All: (Screaming). * Molly: "Guys look we'll have to evacuate the balloon.Everyone follow me." (They jumped off the balloon and slide down the Eiffel Tower.) * All: "Alright.Go,Go,Go.Whoa.Yeah.This is fun.Awesome." (The montage of Funtime end.) * Molly: "Now that was fun." * Zach: "It sure is." * Leah: "I agree." * Chloe: "It's like I always say Fun is Fun and is great for everyone." * Glimmer: "I never heard that before." * Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." * Molly: (Laughs)"Ya know me guys I love jokes and laughter.Take a look and you'll be funny about it." (The Montage of Funniness and Laughter begins.) * Deema: (Laughs)"Whoo.Ha ha." (The next clip shows Fifi and Violet shaking the water off of them.) * All: "Whoa hey(Giggles)." (The next clip shows Deema and Nonny swimming over to Molly.They felt a chill to the bone.) * Deema: "Guys it's just that." * Nonny: "We got." * Both: "A tingle down our spine." *All: "A tingle down your what." *Deema: (Laughter)"No spiders stop tickling me." *Nonny: (Laughter)"Alright spiders stop it." (The last clip shows Deema losing control of her scrubbing brushes and crashes into a tree.) *Deema: "Ouch.Who put this tree here." *All: (Laughter). *Molly: "Oh Deema." (The montage of funniness and laughter ended.) *Molly: "Isn't it funny." *Both: "It was." *Molly: "Knowing what things are and finding some ways with our senses is the way to experience the world around us.Take a look and you'll sense something." (The montage of senses begin.) *Goby: "Batty has got to be around here somewhere.Stay sharp everyone.We need to find Batty and get him back in his suitcase." *All: "Got it." (The next clip shows the guppies hearing a strange sound.) *Molly: "Guys what was that." *Deema: "I don't know." *Goby: "Me neither." *Zach: "There it is again." *Leah: "I hear it too." *Gil: "I wonder what's making that noise." (The mysterious sound was a flock of sheep.) *Molly: "Guys look sheep." (The next clip shows Goby finding something.) *Goby: "Hey guys we can get across the ocean with this boat." *Gil: "Great idea let's go." (The last clip shows the guppies's ship rocking back and forth as cannonballs flies at them.) *Deema: "What's happening.Things we're smooth sailing a minute ago and now this happens." (More cannonballs flies at them.) *Glimmer: "What's going on." *Chloe: "This doesn't sound good." *Molly: "And this doesn't look good either.Look guys." (Zach and Leah look through the periscope and sees something or someone.) *Zach: "Uh oh guys." *Leah: "We're under attack." (The montage of senses ended.) *Molly: "Ya know us.We use our senses to experience everything in our world." *Leah: "I love adventures." *Zach: "Me too." *Leah: "Why are questions and answers so questionable and answerable." *Molly: "Well.Take a look and you'll answer this question." (The montage of questions and answers begin.) * Molly: "How about it guys.Wanna live with Farmer Joe." (The cows agreed.) * Deema: "Well then let's go." (The next clip shows Zach and Leah.) * Zach: "But Deema.There's just one problem." * Leah: "How are we gonna get across the river with the cows." (The next clip shows Glimmer and Chloe.) * Glimmer: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "What is it Genies." * Chloe: "Do you really think Rupert is gonna win this time." * Leah: "Yeah.Ya think he's really gonna do that." * Zach: "Um yeah.What they said." * Molly: "What.Him.No way.Rupert can't beat us becase we've got someone no one else has this far in life.I've got you four as junior helpers." (The next clip shows Deema coming back to the spot the guppies have been.) * Deema: "Guys where's the path." * Molly: "I don't know." (The last clip shows Molly answering her phone.) * Molly: "Hello.This is Molly speaking." * Mr Grouper: "Hey honey." * Mrs Grouper: "What's up." * Molly: "Mr and Mrs Grouper." (The montage of questions and answers end.) * Molly: "Adventures are the best." (They heard a noise from outside.) *Molly: "Guys look.My friends must be at the Winter Festival.C'mon let's go see them." * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Memorable Episodes